


Adhesive

by chassie730



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the other Freedom Fighters had a nickname. So why not Jet? crackfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adhesive

"Jet," Zuko groaned and buried his face against tan skin as his release caught him off guard. He fell back against the bed, as he felt the other boy finish and collapse beside him.

"You…need…to stop looking so hot in your Fire Lord robes," Jet panted his hand reaching across the red silk sheets to tangle with Zuko's. 

Zuko swallowed hard. "This is not in any way my fault."

Jet snorted. "Of course it is. You gotta stop being so damn sexy all the time."

"Those robes have been the traditional style of Fire Lords for centuries. You can't blame this on me."

"I can and I will," Jet grinned cheekily and rolled over to face the pale boy. "And don't pretend you don't enjoy it as much as I do."

"Maybe I don't!"

Jet snorted. "Oh yeah? Cause it sure sounded like you did."

Zuko blushed as red as his scar. "Shut up."

Jet screwed his face up in what Zuko guessed was an imitation of him and began to moan in a high-pitched voice: "Oh, oh yeah, yeah Jet, harder, harder, don't stop Jet, ahhhh, Jet, you sex god-"He broke off when a hand smacked him hard in the gut. He wheezed and curled into a ball, laughter shaking his entire body.

Zuko glared. "You are ridiculous."

"And yet you still let me fuck you."

"Maybe I'm imagining you are someone else," Zuko snapped. Jet chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure, except it's my name you are screaming, baby." Jet slid closer to lay a patronizing kiss on Zuko's cheek.

"Whatever. Jet's a stupid name anyway."

A full minute passed before Zuko realized that Jet was playing idly with their intertwined fingers, not even trying to keep up their typical banter. Frowning, Zuko replayed their last conversation in his head. "I'm sorry," He finally said. "I didn't mean that….I mean, Jet's a good name. A…a damn sexy name," Zuko said, trying for Jet's usual flirty style of joking. And being Zuko he of course failed horribly.

That got him a weak laugh and a kiss pressed to his shoulder, but the silence still remained. Finally Zuko pulled their hands apart and sat up, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Jet shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Please tell me?" Zuko asked quietly.

"It's just…" Jet shook his head.

"What?"

"Well…in the Freedom Fighters, we all had our own nicknames."

Zuko frowned again, not following. "And?"

"My nickname was Jet."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "So wait…what you're saying is?"

"My name is not Jet."

"Then what is it?"

For some reason this brought amusement to the Earth Kingdom boy. He just smiled and laid his head on Zuko's shoulder. "I think you should guess."

"Jet-"

"Not my name," Jet reminded him in a sing-song voice.

"Jet!"

"Fine, fine Fire Lord Pissy Pants." Jet's shoulders shook and Zuko realized he was holding in laughter.

"Will you please just tell me!"

Jet seemed contemplative for a minute. "Ok, I'll tell you. On one condition."

Zuko was suspicious, but he sighed and agreed. "Ok."

"You have to say it next time we have sex."

Zuko's eyebrow shot up even higher. "Are you serious?"

Jet just smirked.

Zuko sighed. "Fine."

(Later that night…)

"Oh…oh yeah, come on, Li, harder please….."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don't even know… this just randomly came to me the other day when I saw a rerun of the Jet episode and I noticed how all the other Freedom Fighters used nicknames so I figured it was possible maybe Jet isn't his real name?
> 
> title inspired by this quote: Nicknames stick to people, and the most ridiculous are the most adhesive. -Thomas C. Haliburton


End file.
